whydontwefandomcom-20200213-history
Reed Deming
)}} Columbia, Maryland | nickname = | residence = Los Angeles | occupation = Singer · songwriter | years active = 2012-present | hair = Dark blond | eyes = Blue | height = | spouse = | family = Jane Deming Mitchell Deming Blake Deming | label = | associated acts = | website = reeddeming.com | signature = }}Reed Deming (born February 6, 1999) is an American singer-songwriter. He was a contestant on the reality television competition series, The X Factor, at thirteen years old. He is from San Antonio, Texas. He eventually met all of Why Don't We through various events, and fans speculate that he was the first thought of being part of the group before Daniel Seavey, but chose a solo career instead. Early life Reed Deming was born on February 6, 1999 in Columbia, Maryland to Jane (née Judd), a marketing professional, and Mitchell Deming, a home builder. He has a younger brother named Blake Deming. Before he turned one, he and his family moved to San Antonio, Texas, where he grew up. Career 2010-2012: Early beginnings and The X Factor At age 11, Reed was a finalist in Simon Fuller's Boy Band for the Next Generation nationwide search and a Kidz Bop nationwide talent search. In June 2011 he won Best Overall Performance at the Septien Entertainment Master's Class competition at the House of Blues in Dallas, Texas. In 2012 he signed with John Gomez of Silver Tongue Management and was a contestant on The X Factor USA, Season Two, making the Top 24 before being eliminated."Reed Deming (United States)". Retrieved September 2019. He additionally appeared at the Big D NYE New Year’s Extravaganza (2012) in Dallas with Forever The Sickest Kids, later starring a lead role in their music video, "Too Young For This". Personal life He is engaged to Jade Fiess, planning to marry in November 2019, and together share the account @jadeandreed over Instagram. They have dated since 2017."I'm Back. So Much Has Happened.". February 20, 2019. 2013-present: EPs, Acting & Singles He released his debut EP Ridiculous in July 2013. In 2014 he started touring, meeting with other rising social media stars, and dropped his second EP Satellites, which peaked at #19 on the Heatseekers AlbumsReed Deming | Billboard. September 27, 2014., following by the release his third EP Sunny in July 2015. Along with being a singer-songwriter, he was an actor and signed with Mitchell Gossett of the CESD Talent Agency. In October 2014 he was at a casting call for a Disney pilot, though the show never aired.@reeddeming (post). June 26, 2015. From the years 2016 to 2019, he released a total of seventeen singles. Discography Extended plays Singles Quotes * @corbynbesson: "ya know @ReedDeming should follow me bc we both sing and he's amazing sooo"@corbynbesson (tweet). September 8, 2014. * @corbynbesson: ".@ReedDeming follow me bc we're both flops ��"@corbynbesson (tweet). January 9, 2015. * @corbynbesson: "I love you @ReedDeming"@corbynbesson (tweet). May 18, 2015. * @corbynbesson: "okay real talk Crash Test Dummy by @ReedDeming is so good wow"@corbynbesson (tweet). July 31, 2015. * @corbynbesson: "wow @ReedDeming's EP is insane holy he's so talented"@corbynbesson (tweet). August 1, 2015. * @ReedDeming: "hair is currently a curly mess" @SeaveyDaniel: "@ReedDeming hot"@ReedDeming (tweet). November 16, 2015. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Missin getting to meet all these other artists my age, good times�� @DevinHayes_ @ReedDeming @alexaiono @dylancbrady"@SeaveyDaniel (tweet). November 24, 2015. * @ReedDeming: "doing a meetup w/ @ImZachHerron in dallas tonight at the galleria mall! we're going at about 6:00 ☺️"@ReedDeming (tweet). January 18, 2016. * @ImZachHerron: "Meet up with @ReedDeming in Dallas at the Galleria! We'll be there at 6:00 today! :)"@ImZachHerron (tweet). January 18, 2016. * @JonahMarais: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY REED!! LOVE YOU BRO @ReedDeming" @ReedDeming: "JONAH THANK YOU SO MUCH! you're such an awesome friend, see you soon! ������"@JonahMarais (tweet). February 6, 2016. * @ReedDeming: "doing a younow in 3 hours with my good friend @ImZachHerron, don't miss it!! ��"@ReedDeming (tweet). February 18, 2016. * @ReedDeming: "new cover w/ @ImZachHerron @ChloeMooreMusic at 4/3 central, you guys are gonna love it �� #RDTV @ImpactMeetGreet"@ReedDeming (tweet). February 24, 2016. * @ReedDeming: "jonah marais is a legend."@ReedDeming (tweet). April 18, 2016. * @SeaveyDaniel: "So good!!!" @ReedDeming: "@SeaveyDaniel thanks dude!!! hope you're well" @SeaveyDaniel: ". @ReedDeming Great bro! We gotta catch up soon I miss ya"@SeaveyDaniel (tweet). May 4, 2016. * @ReedDeming: "see you guys tomorrow @JonahMarais @ImZachHerron @jackaverymusic @corbynbesson ��"@ReedDeming (tweet). June 7, 2016. * @ImZachHerron: "Hmm should my friends and I do a meet up on Sunday in LA? ��" @jackaverymusic: "I'm thinking yeah �� @ReedDeming @corbynbesson @JonahMarais"@jackaverymusic (tweet). June 9, 2016. * "come meet me, @JonahMarais @ImZachHerron @jackaverymusic @corbynbesson at universal city walk @ 3PM tomorrow ��"@ReedDeming (tweet). June 10, 2016. * @ImZachHerron: "Aye! Come meet me, @ReedDeming , @corbynbesson , @JonahMarais , & @jackaverymusic today, at the LA City walk @ 3pm! �� it's free :)"@ImZachHerron (tweet). June 11, 2016. * @corbynbesson: "City Walk. 3pm. Come chill with me, @ReedDeming, @JonahMarais, @jackaverymusic, and @ImZachHerron"@corbynbesson (tweet). June 11, 2016. * @corbynbesson: "GUYS y'all gotta go get my homie @ReedDeming's new single Take You Out its soooo good �� "@corbynbesson (tweet) June 16, 2016. * @jackaverymusic: "LA was so fun with my bros @ReedDeming @ZachHerron @jonahmarais @corbynbesson https://s.heilo.com/s/kuYpoTnbWj"@jackaverymusic (tweet). June 17, 2016. * @jackaverymusic: "TAKE YOU OUT IS ON ITUNES! Go follow my bro @ReedDeming on Heilo and buy his new song! ���� https://s.heilo.com/s/EA3ErDztkx" @ReedDeming: "thanks so much jack!! see you soon "@jackaverymusic (tweet). June 17, 2016. * @jackaverymusic: "smokin ��" @ReedDeming: "much like yourself"@jackaverymusic (tweet). June 21, 2016. * @ReedDeming: "happy 17th birthday @jackaverymusic, see you in september!!" @jackaverymusic: "see you soon man! Can't wait."@ReedDeming (tweet). July 1, 2016. * @JonahMarais: "I swear @ReedDeming is gonna go so far in life with all that he does. can't wait to hear what you've been working on bro" @ReedDeming: "proud to call you my friend jonah. future looks bright ����"@JonahMarais (tweet). September 15, 2016. * @ReedDeming: "@JonahMarais @jackaverymusic @SeaveyDaniel @corbynbesson @ImZachHerron amazing song guys! future looks bright ��" @JonahMarais: "thanks so much bro. love u & miss u" @corbynbesson: "thank you my dude!!"@ReedDeming (tweet). October 6, 2016. * @ReedDeming: "my brothers @whydontwemusic have been absolutely killing it. amazing debut EP and they're only getting started ������ https://itun.es/us/Dolkgb"@ReedDeming (tweet). November 29, 2016. * @ImZachHerron: "happy birthday @ReedDeming love you bro" @ReedDeming: "thanks so much zach. i remember when we first met over a year ago, crazy how time flies. i'll see you on the 15th! �� "@ImZachHerron (tweet). February 6, 2016. * @ReedDeming: "super excited for the @whydontwemusic concert tonight! hope to see some of you guys there and jam out to their new ep"@ReedDeming (tweet). February 15, 2017. Trivia * He was jokingly nicknamed "an Emperor Kid" by the American rapper a Will.I.Am. * Some fans believe that Reed was initially part of the group for the future Why Don't We, as all five were seen during 2016 and attended events together, though this was never confirmed. * According to a website in the wedding registry, the Avery family is invited to Reed and Jade's wedding."Jade & Reed" | November 23, 2019 . Retrieved September 19, 2019. Gallery Zach Herron - January 17 2016.jpeg Reed Deming - January 17 2016.jpeg Zach Herron - February 24 2016.jpeg Zach Herron - February 26 2016.jpeg Reed Deming - June 9 2016.jpeg Reed Deming - June 9 2016 - 2.jpeg Reed Deming - June 10 2016.jpeg Reed Deming - June 10 2016 - 2.jpeg Reed Deming - June 12 2016.jpeg Reed Deming - June 13 2016.jpeg Reed Deming - June 13 2016 - 2.jpeg Reed Deming - June 15 2016.jpeg Reed Deming - June 20 2016.jpeg Reed Deming - July 27 2016.jpeg Zach Herron - August 17 2016.jpeg References External links * * * * * Category:People Category:Actors Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:The X Factor contestants